legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Judgment of the Sun
Judgment of the Sun is the intro experience for players who journey to Outhesta, and live during the Shardlord's attack on Majestic's Rein and make their way towards them subsequently. Storyline During the end of the Inferno era, the world has seen what appears to be peace. The Brotherhood and Confederacy have come to an "agreement" of sorts. But the waters have yet to be tested... Sol Reaver platoons are deployed to the kingdoms of the two, attacking the racial leaders, which fortunately for the leaders, fail. The Brotherhood and Confederacy suspect something is up, before hearing reports that the Sol Reavers have begun their attacks on multiple areas within Archonos, Chronica, and Outhrend. They begin to hold a council regarding the events, nearly blaming one another before suspecting it may be someone, or somebody else. An adventurer, who held the Reliquiae, the Unknown Gift (otherwise it is a historian who recovered it) believes it is this, as they have played the messages on it and it detailed it as forthcoming event. Suddenly, the gift changes, and it reveals a new transmission, that of the Shardlord. The Shardlord states that the time for unity is nigh and that currently, he is sending forces to test the mettle of this world - the destruction of several gods, deities, and other dangerous forces still bind them to fight one another, he finds. Soon, his appearance will be made absolute, and that when the time comes, to meet him at Majestic's Rein so that he can see for himself how wise and undivided they have supposedly become. The Two Kings agree to go there, and have the adventurers help defend various outposts, and to take the Gift to the Golden Oculus to attempt to track its transmission point. It is later discovered that the message didn't come from this world, but the receiving side was from Outhesta. After the adventurers rally through several of the Sol Reaver attacks, they make their way towards Majestic's Rein, where the Shardlord, along with several Sol commanders, make an appearance. They work their ways up to the Shardlord, but are defeated by his abilities. The Two Kings go in together, being the only two present who would stand a chance. The Shardlord duels the two of them, respecting their abilities, but the kings soon find out they are no match, even together. He calls down a Nova Star, a large meteor made out of Solium, and the kings unite their weapons to successfully destroy it. However, the Shardlord says while that wasn't bad, he demands to see if they can do it again. To their disbelief and shock, the energy overwhelms the kings, devastating the battlefield. Depending on the player's faction, their king looks around and sees hundreds dying, near death, or barely holding on. He fetches his weapon, and sees the Shardlord walk around. Trying to make a last stand, the Shardlord merely blinks out of their way, telling them that they have his respect, but that despite their ideals and how they represent the Brotherhood and Confederacy, and that they swore to protect them, he hopes they can look at them the same. He then departs, presumably to Outhesta. With both kings alive, and after the reaver attacks cease for some time, the racial leaders and several others call a council what to do next - a consensus is made that they will venture to Outhesta, to take the fight with them. Due to the harshness of getting there and not having any networks of travel, they turn to the Golden Oculus once again, all the while building up their respective militaries. Andro Mikael shows a vessel, called the B.L.I.N.K. which has similar powers to the G.O.P.D. that can summon drop pods, and that he is only allowing its use, because the Shard has two of his enemies - Varo Bartholomew and Verona Nova. Meanwhile, the Sol Reaver adventurers look to teleporting to a bastion outside of Luxor Reach since they were once attuned to it, and since it can only be done in small volumes. Kul Reaper adventurers use the Jade Current between islands, but only in small increments, as an overwhelming force going throughout the current could subside, and risk being seen by the Shard. The rest of the forces plan to take the BLINK and rain hell from above upon Luxor Reach. Depending on if the players are non-Reaper/Reaver, a Sol Reaver, or Kul Reaper, the following happens: *'Non-Reaper/Reaver': Players board the assembly of the BLINK, joining Sergeant Grimjaw (BH) or Sergeant Rapturos (CF) and a few other members, along with an emissary, named Fati, who is a general in either's faction. Once they drop, they make their way to Luxor Reach, saying the Shard could have not foreseen this. Mysteriously, Fati disappears, and a Soliath, a large, tripedal construct on the ground, takes aim, blasting the pods of the sky. While many pods are destroyed, theirs make it as it crashes. The adventurer and crew make their ways forward, trying to find a fortification. They are spotted by a Shard of the Sun squad, who mercilessly defeat them. Right before the sergeant dies, Deathlius Loss'end and the Kul reapers appear and kill them, and relay information that the Soliath can be incapacitated by damaging the energy ports on several sides. The Sol Reavers on their side found a device which acts as a focus they can use. At several relay points, the cannon is charged and fired at the Soliath, and the adventurer takes heed to avoid it. After the final shot, the adventurers and crew clear a path, claiming the fortification of Luxhold for the Brotherhood, or Luxfall for the Confederacy. The Luxor Reach questline begins from there. *'Sol Reaver': The Reavers of Acheron note they have memory of a bastion near the beach of Luxor Reach they could attune to still with their Solium energy, but can only teleport in small amounts. With Andro Mikael, they successfully teleport there, landing on the Abandoned Bastion. Andro communicates with the survivors of the wreckage, seeing the Soliath. Andro then asks, with hope, that the Reavers did not know about the Soliath - Claudrien exclaims that it was only a belief and never a reality, and they never had them built the last time they were on Outhesta. Janki Moroda states that either the Shardlord or Verona Nova accelerated its construction. While there, they go to Solbase Verdum, defeating the enemies within, and finding a focus-weapon which can harness Sol energy. At the same time, Deathlius Loss'end and the Kul reapers appear, stating they must move to stop the Soliath. Deathlius takes the weapon to the adventurers to help for a fighting chance, while the Sol reavers clear a path, successfully to the Lux base for future fortification. They encounter multiple Solwalkers, destroying them all, and work towards building either Luxhold or Luxfall. The Luxor Reach questline begins from there. *'Kul Reaper': The Kul Reapers utilize the Jade Current, as Kaijin No Sai once told Deathlius it was how he would go there, stealthily, to hide from the Shard. During their travels, they are stopped several times by giant sea creatures, slaying them, before making landfall outside Docks of Dalgra. At the docks, Deathlius makes contact with a pod survivor, saying they were shot down by a large construct on the island. The Reapers move closer to the Abandoned Bastion and Solbase Verdum, meeting with the Reavers. Deathlius asks if the Reavers knew of the construct - they didn't. With the focus weapon and hearing about the pod survivors, Deathlius takes the weapon to give them a fighting chance. The reapers, under Salvator Leonus' command, move and dispatch the "cleanup crews" to prevent them from attacking the Brotherhood/Confederacy sergeants. They land first at Luxhold or Luxfall, and fight off the giant Solwalker present, along with the Solnaught that appear on the site. After the base is cleared and Soliath is downed, the base is set up. The Luxor Reach questline begins from there. List of quests ...